Shred Dreams
by RainbowFez
Summary: Max confronts Shred about what he keeps dreaming about and gets much more than he bargened for. HE might be straight but how can he risist a mouth like Shred's


So this show hasnt been on for awile. I'm posting this to see if I should continue with my other Max and Shred story. If this doesnt get any views I'll leave it unfinished. But if people PM me or review that they want it then I will continue. I hope people want it because I want to continue. I just dont want to get discoraged with no viewers.

Alvin sighed after opening his eyes. The sun was bright in his bedroom. He must have slept late. At least it's a Saturday. He'd been having trouble sleeping recently. He'd been having disturbing dreams, good dreams, but disturbing. He was a little out of it. Everyone noticed even his dad and his dad was never the most observant.

Max was always trying to get him to talk. They shared the same room. He had to notice all the times Alvin awoke in a cold sweat. He wouldn't miss when Alvin rushed from the bedroom as fast as he could. Max thought he was having nightmares. That was as far from the truth as you can be.

Alvin sighed again, swinging his legs off the bed. "Hey shred" a voice said, making Alvin squeak and cover himself more with the blanket. He didn't want Max to see his problem.

"Umm Hi" Alvin stuttered. He glanced from where max was standing to the door which was locked. "What's up?" Max didn't look very happy. It was making Alvin nerves.

"I want to know what you're dreaming about" Max said, staring directly at his friend. Alvin shifted nervously. How could he concentrate with Max wearing only the tight shorts he slept in? And when Alvin said tight he meant tight. How that could be comfortable he didn't know. What he did know was that Max had a huge thick dick that made a huge bulge between his legs.

"It's not important" Alvin muttered, trying to take his eyes off the other boy's six pack. He finally was able to move his eyes only to find himself staring at those full pink lips.

"It is important" Max growled but didn't look angry. He looked sad. "I thought we were bros." He said. "Why don't you trust me?" Alvin looked down, shifting the blankets to his growing dick. He wasn't as big as Max but he was still well off. He'd only measured it once. He was right and a half inches. Judging by his size Max was about seven inches soft. That would make him twelve inches hard. Twelve inches! How the heck was he supposed to not dream of that.

"We are" Alvin sighed, eyes again on the bulge between his best friend's legs.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Max walked to the bed, making Alvin look up. God that dick was less than a foot away. He could grab it or even put it in his mouth. A shiver ran through his body. "Are you ok?" Max asked, seeing the movement.

"f-fine" Alvin said. What the hell! I don't care anymore. He couldn't control himself anymore. Alvin reached forward and lay his hand on the bulge.

"What the heck Shred!" Max shouted jumping back. Alvin didn't care anymore. He was too filled with lust. He wanted Max and he wanted him now.

"You wanted to know what I was dreaming about" Shred said, standing up. Max took three big steps back, finding himself in front of his bed.

"Shred!" Max shouted, eyes full of fear as his bro closed in.

"Let me show you" Alvin said huskily. Max didn't react fast enough. Alvin pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Their lips met and Max stayed absolutely still. He was in complete shock. He was straight! HE liked girls. But god it felt so good when Shred ground their dicks together. HE couldn't help but feel himself growing hard.

"Shred" Max finally growled pushing the boy off. Alvin fell off the bed, hitting the floor hard. Max jumped up. "What the hell!"

"Max I want you so bad" Alvin said, moving onto his knees. He was pleased that Max hadnt noticed how close his mouth was from Max's groin.

"Sh-shred I'm straight" Max stuttered, eyes wide.

"You don't have to be gay." Alvin growled seductively. "All you have to do is relax and enjoy." Max gasped when Alvin wrapped his dick around his still clothed dick. "Can I?" Shred asked, looking up at his friend with big doe eyes.

Max shivered. He should say no. He was straight and Alvin was like a brother to him. But he was still a teenage boy and he was being offered a blowjob! And everything had already felt so good. He felt himself nod against his own will. He was about to say no and change his mind but Alvin was fast. He had his shorts and under where off and his tongue running up his shaft. The refusal turned into a moan.

Shred played with the snowboarder's balls as his tongue licked around the head of his dick. Max moaned again. Making Shred smile. He'd had practice and knew how great this was going to be for both of them. Shred wrapped his lips around the twelve and a half (he was slightly off) inch dick. He went down taking as much as he could. He only got about half way though. But judging by the way Max's face was contorted in pleasure Shred was pretty sure he was doing fine.

"God" Max groaned. Shred's lips were like magic. He was felt like he could cum right then and there but held it. Shred ran his hand up Max's chest, feeling the hard abs under his fingertips. HE then dragged them down making light red marks. Max groaned. "I-I'm about to cu-um" Max groaned, feeling himself about to hit orgasm. But Shred griped the base of his dick hard, stopping him from cumming. When Max calmed down he was staring at Shred.

"Not yet" Shred said, standing up. Max didn't protest when their lips met or when Alvin parted their mouths to snake his tongue in. Max actually groaned, loving the way Alvin pulled his hair. He was focused on that not the fact that with his other hand Alvin was removing his clothes. When they were both finally naked Alvin pulled away.

"Umm… Shred no" Max said, looking at the other boy.

"Fuck me" Shred whispered. "I want you in me."

"No" Max said more loudly.

"Trust me" Alvin said, running his hands up and down Max's sides. How did it feel that good?

"I-I no" Max growled.

"Fine" Alvin sighed, turning his back on his bro.

"Wait! You can't leave me like this" Max complained. Max never thought in a million years he'd be begging for a guy to suck his dick.

"Did Max Asher like getting his dick sucked by a boy?" Alvin asked, raising his eyebrow. Max didn't like the way he nodded. "Does he want more?" Again Max felt guilty that he nodded. "Fuck me and I will suck you any time you want" Alvin told him, stepping in close again. "Trust me It'll be the best decision you ever make."

"I don't want to do this again!" Max spat. But God he really really did. If Alvin could do this kind of thing with his moth every day then this would be the best year ever.

"Really?" Alvin asked, pressing their bodies close. "You don't want me to suck you, touch you, and make you feel like this over and over again?"

"I j-just have to fuck you?"

"Yes" Alvin growled. "And my mouth will be at your command.

"Then-n get on the bed." Alvin lay on the bed, his legs in the air. Max reluctantly lined himself up. "Aren't we supposed to use lube or something?"

"Just fuck me!" Alvin growled. Max pushed in. The first thing he thought was oh god. Alvin was so tight around him. IT felt so amazing. HE barely registered the moan/screams coming from the other boy. He was too lost in a lustful haze. He moved on instinct thrusting faster and faster.

"Yes" Alvin shouted. "Oh god fuck me!"

"Fuck" Max responded. I'm gonna cum" he shouted. It was too fast for his liking but felt himself release into his best friend's ass. They collapsed on max's bed, breathing heavily. "That was…" Max breathed.

"Any time" Alvin told him. It had worked. He had Max wrapped around his fingers. He was sure in a few weeks Max would be on his knees begging to be fucked. And it was true. In only three weeks Alvin would wake up most days with a mouth on his dick and a snowboarder asking to be fucked. It was going to be a great year for both of them.


End file.
